total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Yharon
Back to character list Yharon is a titanic divine Jungle Dragon, and is the last of his kind. He prides himself for being Yharim’s only true friend. Also Known As *Yharon, The Jungle Dragon *The Jungle Dragon *The Last Jungle Dragon *Jungle Dragon, Yharon *Yharim's Only Friend *Yharim's Companion *Yharim's Pet *Yharim's Dragon *The Dragon *The Godly Dragon *The Dragon God *The Phoenix Dragon *Charron *Yharry *Yharry Boi *Draggo *Fluffy Backstory The last Dragon remaining on Terraria, and the Tyrant's only friend. The inborn Yharon was given to the young Yharim as a gift from his mother, a memento of her many travels. No matter how many times he asked his mother about her travels across the world, she would always dismiss his questions with "you'll understand when you're older". The egg was special to him because it was the only proof of her travels, at least, to him. It was what convinced him to be just like his mother when he grew up. Unfortunately, that wish was short-lasted. As Yharim's older brother began to partake in questionable acts, the current Jungle Tyrant saw his family as a threat to the Jungle Order, and had his family thrown into lava. Yharim survived only because the egg had miraculously hatched the second it felt the immense heat of the lava, managing to rescue the charred, furious, and barely alive Yharim, taking him to safety. From that point on, the duo lived in hiding as Yharim grew older and stronger, awaiting the right moment to murder the stubborn Jungle Council and take their place as dictator. Yharon, not being wanted dead by the Council, was able to roam the jungle and gather the necessary food and equipment for his young master. At 25 years old, Yharim demanded he was ready, went faced the Council, and killed every last member by creating a shockwave that shook the planet, breaking his arms in the process. When he claimed the throne, the first action he did was appointing Yharon as his first Council member. For the next two-thousand years, Yharon would mostly watch his master's accomplishments from his side, and familiarizing himself with every new council member the Tyrant appointed. When Yharim eventually commenced the project to clone Yharon, the Dragon watched in interest as his "clones" were produced, finding them adorable and demanding to take care of some of them. Since there were no objections, he did so, and has been doing so ever since, as his one responsibility. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Fire Breath *Pyrokinesis *Heat manipulation *Flight *Godlike strength *Godlike speed *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Biokinesis *Bumblebirb communication *Godlike resilience *Nigh-immortality *Darksun summoning *Divinity *Knowledge *Empathy bond (Yharim) Equipment *Chicken Cannon Weaknesses Yharon has no known weaknesses at the moment Personality Being little more than a pet, Yharon does not have many personal desires or goals. He does, however, take pride in the fact that he is the only being Yharim trusts with his life. Despite this, he occasionally feels lonely, as he is currently the last of his kind. Despite his position, Yharon is kind-hearted, and will only attack other creatures if he sees them as a threat to him, his master, or the Bumblebirbs. Although, as he master has become increasingly depressed, some of this has rubbed off on him, and Yharon has begun to feel and understand the struggle his master is currently in. Goals *Ensure Yharim achieves his desires *Raise the Bumblebirbs *Defend Yharim's life with his own Relationships Yharim Calamitas Devourer of Gods Draedon The Slime God Beaky The Bumblebirbs Trivia *Yharon was the fifteenth character introduced. *Yharon was the eighth character to appear in the RP. *Despite having official lore, Yharon was given entirely new lore for the RP, written by yours truly. *The Yharon image used here is the same one used for the Jungle Dragon, Yharon Calamity Mousepad. *In the RP, Yharon's lines are colored Salmon, the hex color code being "C15166" Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Depressed Characters Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Male Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Yharim's Elite Circle Category:Terrarians Category:WIP Pages Category:Terrestrial Gods